Dead Or Alive
Dead or Alive is the 8th episode of S4 of The End of My Soul, this episode has 2 parts. This episode was directed by Tom Kenny. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Chanel SquarePants *Colonel Frank Simmons *Major General George Hammond *Dr. Walter Bishop *Sandy Cheeks *Dana Scully *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Teal'c *Squidward *Mr. Krabs (credit only) *Joel Kyreck *Gibson Praise *JellyfishJam38 *Sheldon J. Plankton / Gou'ald *Cigarette Smoking Man *Apophis *Alex Kyreck *Patrick Star / Gou'ald *MacGyver Story Last time on The End of My Soul.... JellyfishJam38: January 27th, 2016. I am recording this right now because i was walking in the crossroads and i've found the bodies of Dr. Daniel Jackson & Squidward, Daniel's head has been chopped off and Squidward's been poisoned by magic dust. I am going to do some info about what happened to them. The gou'alds decided to kick down the door. JellyfishJam38: Please don't kill me! Apophis: No one gives a s***. Plankton: Yeah d***head. They fired a staff weapon at Bob and they kidnapped him, Squidward & Daniel Jackson. MacGyver: Let's get the hell out of here! Patrick: Good idea! They both left. The General brought SpongeBob, Chanel, Frank Simmons, Gibson Praise, Sandy Cheeks, Dana Scully, Walter Bishop, Teal'c in to his office. The General: Guys, there has been an terrible event. SpongeBob: What happened? The General: The gou'alds captured JellyfishJam38 and the 2 bodies of Daniel Jackson & Squidward. Frank Simmons: We need to save them. Gibson Praise: Good idea! The General: Let's go! And now the conclusion... The stargate was open and SpongeBob, Chanel, Frank Simmons, Gibson Praise, Sandy Cheeks, Dana Scully, Walter Bishop, Teal'c were both standing. General: Listen up, the only people that are going to save Bob is SpongeBob, Chanel & Frank Simmons. The rest of you stay here. The other 3 said ok and SpongeBob, Chanel & Frank Simmons walked through the stargate and they both arrived on a gou'ald ship. SpongeBob: Wow, this is the gou'ald ship Frank Simmons: No s***, sherlock. Then, Plankton, Apophis & Patrick heard them and stopped them. Apophis: Well, well, well. SpongeBob and his stupid gang. Plankton: You guys will never find JellyfishJam38. Frank Simmons: Shut up! Then, they brought out JellyfishJam38, Daniel Jackson & Squidward. Chanel: What the hell? Apophis: You will tell us about your secrets or i'll have to kill you with my staff weapon. SpongeBob: Shut up! We will never tell about your secrets. Then, Patrick got out his staff weapon and shot SpongeBob. Chanel: SPONGEBOB!!!!!!!! SpongeBob was dead. Apophis: We will give you one more chance. If you bug us again we will destroy you. MacGyver: Yeah! Chanel, Frank and the bodies of Daniel Jackson & Squidward arrived back at the SGC Command Center. The General: Where's SpongeBob? Frank: He's dead. Teal'c: Let's bring the medic department to save Daniel, Squidward & Bob. Meanwhile.... Joel Kyreck & Cigarette Smoking Man check on Alex Kyreck. Joel Kyreck: I hope he's going to be okay. Cigarette Smoking Man: Me too. To Be Continued..... Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes